Douradinhos na Praia
by Shakinha
Summary: Os douradinhos decidem que precisam de férias com direito a sol, mar e descanso, ou seja, PRAIA! Mais uma fic da série Douradinhos! CAP 5: Fim de Tarde na Praia
1. A idéia

Minha mais nova criação com os douradinhos. Esta fic contará a viagem deles de férias para a praia. Espero que curtam!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Douradinhos na Praia**

**1. A idéia**

Depois do passeio ao shopping, Dohko e Shion não levaram mais os aspirantes a cavaleiros de ouro para passear e eles já estavam ficando chateados com isso.

**Saga:** Putz, a gente só treina… Merecíamos umas férias!

**Aioros:** Se bobear de novo, eu te acerto na cara!

**Saga:** Tá bom. Mas fala: a gente não precisa de umas boas férias?

(Aioros acerta um murro na cara de Saga)

**Aioros:** Desculpe! Eu bem que te avisei, foi você quem bobeou! Mas agora que você falou… Eu concordo! Precisamos de férias de verdade!

**Aioria:** (Pulando na frente do irmão) Alguém aí falou em férias?

**Aioros e Saga:** AH!

**Aioros:** Não assusta a gente assim, Oria! E sim, nós falamos de férias.

**Miro:** E quando elas serão?

**Saga:** O que?

**Miro:** As férias!

**Aioros e Saga:** Ah… Não sabemos.

**Shura:** O que vocês não sabem?

**Miro:** Quando serão nossas férias.

**Camus:** Vamos tirar férias? Legal!

**Shaka:** Ufa, férias! Eu tava mesmo precisando de um descanso!

**Máscara:** Pra descansar do quê? Você só medita! Aliás, você fica é dormindo que eu sei!

**Shaka:** Cala a boca, Máscara da Morte!

**Máscara:** Verdade! Uma vez eu vi você babando!

**Aldebaran:** Quem tava babando?

**Máscara:** O Shaka!

**Afrodite:** Éca, que nojo! Baba! Eu não babo quando eu durmo!

**Shura:** Não, você fica fazendo uns barulhos estranhos.

**Afrodite:** O quêêê? De onde você tirou isso?

**Shura:** O Camus me contou.

**Camus:** Foi o que eu ouvi! Você ficava dizendo umas coisas tipo… "Quero mais morangos…"

**Mu:** Ahááá! Então foi você quem acabou com meus morangos!

**Shaka:** Você tinha morangos e não dividiu comigo? Seu amigo da onça!

**Miro:** Eu também quero morangos!

**Aldebaran:** (ignorando a discussão sobre os morangos) Qual era o assunto aqui antes da gente aparecer?

**Saga:** Férias.

Instantaneamente todos os douradinhos calam as bocas e olham para Saga.

**Aioros:** Eu tava falando da gente tirar férias de verdade! Sabe, viajar!

**Aioria:** Ir pra praia!

Todos se olham.

**Shura:** BOA! Quem vai falar com o Shion?

Todos quietos. De repente, olham para Mu.

**Mu:** Que foi?

**Shaka:** Você é o pupilo dele! Vai lá e faz a sua melhor carinha de coitadinho pra ele levar a gente pra praia!

**Miro:** Estaremos torcendo por você, Mu!

**Afrodite:** Boa sorte!

Mu vai até o Grande Salão, pensando no que poderia falar para convencer seu mestre a levá-los para a praia de férias. Enquanto isso, lá em cima…

**Shion:** Ai, Dohko! Quer parar com isso?

**Dohko:** Agora não dá.

**Shion:** AAII! Não puxa! Cacete, será que nem isso você faz direito!

**Dohko:** Se você quiser eu posso deixar você fazer isso sozinho…

**Shion:** NÃO! Aí é impossível, né! Continua aí. E PÁRA DE PUXAR!

Nisso, Mu chega aonde os dois estavam.

**Mu:** Mestre? O que você está fazendo?

**Shion:** O Dohko está penteando meu cabelo. Está muito embaraçado, eu não ia conseguir fazer isso sozinho…

**Mu:** Ah, tá… Mestre… (faz carinha de anjinho)

**Shion:** O que você quer desta vez?

**Mu:** Ir pra praia.

**Shion:** (Nem prestando atenção) Tá bom, você pode… (cai na real) IR PRA PRAIA?

**Dohko:** (Segurando um pente bem grande, cheio de cabelos que pareciam ter sido arrancados numa tentativa de pentear) Parece que foi isso mesmo que ele disse. Ele quer ir pra praia.

**Shion:** Sem condições, Mu. Se eu for te levar, todos vão querer ir e aí não tem jeito!

**Mu:** Na verdade… A idéia foi do Saga… Os outros me escolheram pra vir aqui falar com você. E então, você topa?

Os dois mais velhos pensam um pouco.

**Shion:** Olha, eu vou pensar. Quando eu chegar numa conclusão, eu te chamo aqui e falo, ouviu?

**Mu:** Sim.

**Shion:** Isso, agora volta lá pra baixo e espera um pouco.

Assim que Mu saiu, Dohko olhou para o Grande Mestre.

**Dohko:** E então?

**Shion:** E então o que?

**Dohko:** Você vai levar os garotos pra praia?

**Shion:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dohko:** O.o

**Shion:** Cai na real, Dohko! Você tá louco? Levar aqueles 11 pra praia significa mais dor de cabeça e despesas pra nós!

**Dohko:** Pra nós, não! Quem é o Grande Mestre?

**Shion:** Pra mim, só as despesas, porque você me ajuda a cuidar deles! Agora termina de pentear meu cabelo! (senta de volta na cadeira)

Dohko tira os cabelos do pente e continua a pentear.

**Dohko:** Com os cabelos que eu tirei do pente dá pra vender pra uma loja de perucas e ganhar um bom dinheiro.

**Shion:** Cala a boca e continua penteando! Aqui, eu tava pensando… Você não acha que nós também merecemos um descanso?

**Dohko:** Vai aceitar a proposta dos garotos?

**Shion:** Ora, por que não? Já faz séculos, literalmente, que nós não vamos a uma praia decente!

**Dohko:** E onde você está pretendendo ir?

**Shion:** Me traz um atlas.

Depois de algumas horas pesquisando em livros e na internet…

**Shion:** Perfeito! É pra lá que nós vamos!

**Dohko:** Mas… Mas isso fica no Brasil, Shion!

**Shion:** Problemas! O que são férias sem viagens?

**Dohko:** Você é quem sabe… Vou chamar os garotos. (ele pega um megafone de um tamanho anormal e grita) REUNIÃO GERAL! TODOS VOCÊS! AQUI, JÁ!

Todos os guris sobem para o grande salão e se sentam numa mesa redonda.

**Mu:** Fala, Mestre!

**Shion:** Seguinte: eu decidi…

**Shura:** (cochicha para Máscara da Morte) Ai, lá vem bomba…

**Shion:** …levar vocês para a praia!

Houve um silêncio que durou três segundos (tempo necessário para os garotos caírem na real) e depois um estouro de vivas, palmas, assobios e douradinhos felizes. Mais tarde, todos estavam de malas prontas aguardando Dohko e Shion, que não demoram a descer.

**Dohko:** Também temos uma novidade: vamos viajar de avião!

**Douradinhos:** UHUUUUUUUUU!

**Aioria:** Mas… Eu não gosto de altura…

**Aioros:** Liga não, mano! É só você tomar Dramin que você dorme e nem nota a altura! Dohko, tem Dramin?

**Dohko:** Ih, não sei. Tem, Shion?

**Shion:** Tem, eu fiz questão de comprar. Não quero ninguém vomitando no avião.

**Afrodite:** Pegou o protetor solar?

**Shion:** Lógico! Olha pra mim e vê se você acha que eu vou esquecer?

**Afrodite:** Então tá, né… Se bem que branquelo desse jeito…

**Shion:** Cala a boca e entra logo na van!

Com algum custo, Shion e Dohko socaram as malas e os garotos dentro da van e partiram em direção ao aeroporto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como sempre… Deixem reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo! A primeira viagem de avião dos douradinhos!

Por enquanto eu estou com apenas duas fics em andamento. Esta e **Amigos e Problemas**, que eu não pretendo demorar para terminar.

Bjins!


	2. A viagem

Vejam agora a primeira viagem de avião dos douradinhos. Espero que esteja legal…

OBS: Eu nunca andei de avião, então foi no chute (mais ou menos como eu vejo nos filmes)

OBS 2: As idades dos garotos: Miro, Shaka, Aioria e Mu (5), Aldebaran (6), Afrodite (7), Máscara da Morte, Shura, Camus (8), Aioros (12), Saga/Kanon (13)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. A viagem**

Chegando lá, para tirar as malas da van foi uma luta.

**Afrodite:** Cuidado com minhas coisas! Meus produtos de beleza estão aí!

**Aldebaran:** Produtos de beleza? Que coisa de v…

**Dohko:** Aldebaran!

**Aldebaran:** …fresco.

Ao puxar uma das malas, Dohko escuta um barulho estranho.

Ai!

**Dohko:** Hã?

Ele cutuca a mala e escuta de novo.

Ai!

**Saga:** Ei, eu conheço essa voz! Não é possível!

**Aioros:** Que foi, Saga?

**Aioria:** É um fantasma que veio se vingar de você?

**Saga:** Antes fosse!

**Máscara:** É um alien que tá te perseguindo querendo te abduzir?

**Saga:** (gota) Não, e eu não acredito em aliens.

**Shaka:** Deve ser uma voz do além que veio nos alertar para alguma coisa!

**Saga:** Que voz do além, o caramba! Shion!

**Shion:** (estava resolvendo o problema do excesso de bagagem) Que foi, Saga?

**Saga:** Me ajuda a tirar essa mala aqui!

Shion puxa a mala e Saga, rapidamente, puxa o zíper para abrir. Do meio de um monte de roupas amarrotadas, sai outro garoto.

**Aioros:** Não acredito!

**Saga:** Você!

**Kanon:** Hã… Oi maninho!

Todo mundo se junta para olhar.

**Shion:** Eu sabia que você ia querer vir desta vez!

**Dohko:** Mas tinha que vir escondido justo na minha mala? Ah, olha que zona!

**Kanon:** Desculpa… Mas é que eu não podia perder a oportunidade de ir pra praia. Eu não fui no passeio ao parque porque tava doente e não fui no shopping porque não gosto de shopping, é coisa de mulher.

**Afrodite:** Olha aqui, eu adorei o shopping, tá bom?

**Shura:** Ah, mas de você dá pra desconfiar.

**Shion:** Shura!

**Shura:** Desculpa…

**Dohko:** (depois de arrumar a mala) Agora eu vou ter que comprar outra passagem. Quantos anos você tem mesmo, Kanon?

**Saga:** Ô Dohko, você esqueceu a minha idade?

**Dohko:** Não, eu sei a sua, eu to querendo saber a do seu irmão!

Todos os douradinhos olhando com cara de "hã?".

**Shion:** (cochichando) Eles são gêmeos, esqueceu?

**Dohko:** Ah, é! (dá um tapa na testa) Er… Eu me esqueci. 13, então.

Dohko enfrenta uma fila do caramba pra comprar outra passagem. Nisso, ele viu Shion acenando como um doido, apontando para outro lado.

**Dohko:** Será que ele pirou? E olha que a gente ainda nem tomou sol…

E no guichê…

**Atendente:** Destino, por favor?

**Dohko:** Guarapari, Brasil.

**Atendente:** Desculpe, mas o guichê que vende passagens para o Brasil fica do outro lado do saguão.

Dohko sai com cara de bunda e vai ralhar com o amigo.

**Dohko:** Por que você não me avisou que eu tava no guichê errado, idiota!

**Shion:** Eu tentei avisar, mas você fingia que não tava vendo…

**Dohko:** Você tava era pulando que nem um macaco no meio do saguão… (cai a ficha) Ah, seu filho da (censurado)! Por que não foi lá me avisar?

**Shion:** Porque você me deixou com 11 moleques pra tomar conta! Pior: agora são 12! Agora vai lá comprar a porcaria da passagem que o vôo sai às 14:30!

**Dohko:** E que horas são?

**Shion:** 14:00.

Dohko xinga Shion de todos os nomes que conhecia em todas as línguas que conhecia e vai para a outra fila, que não estava pequena. Às 14:15, estavam todos correndo desembestados pelo aeroporto.

**Mu:** Eu quero fazer xixi!

**Shion:** Você vai no avião, vamos! Ô Dohko, qual era o portão de embarque?

**Dohko:** Por que eu tenho que saber de tudo?

**Shion:** Porque você ficou responsável pelas passagens e eu pelos guris!

Passaram pelo _check in_ e foram para o avião. Lá, todos se acomodaram em suas poltronas. Mu e Shaka, Saga e Kanon, Miro e Camus, Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte, Aioros e Aioria, Afrodite e Shura, Dohko e Shion. Primeira classe.

**Máscara:** Eu ouvi lá fora que o vôo vai atrasar.

**Aldebaran:** Quanto tempo?

**Máscara:** Acho que meia hora.

**Aldebaran:** Beleza… ¬¬ Vocês vão adorar as praias do Brasil! Lá é quente e dá pra mergulhar sem morrer de frio!

**Mu:** Você conhece a cidade que nós vamos?

**Aldebaran:** Não, eu sou do Rio de Janeiro.

**Camus:** Lá é quente? Ai, eu vou morrer de insolação!

**Miro:** (dá um "pedala" em Camus) Deixa de ser fresco! Mas o que é insolação?

**Shaka:** É quando você toma muito sol e passa mal por causa do calor.

**Camus:** É aquilo que eu tive assim que cheguei da Sibéria.

**Miro:** Ah, tá… Ei, olhem pra isso! As pessoas lá embaixo parecem formigas, de tão pequenas que estão!

**Saga:** (olha da janela) Miro, aquilo são formigas! O avião ainda nem decolou!

**Miro:** Ah, tá… (senta e fica quietinho)

**Aioria:** Será que nós vamos voar muito alto?

**Aioros:** Lógico que sim, maninho! Vamos voar acima das nuvens!

**Kanon:** E como você sabe disso se nunca andou de avião?

**Aioros:** Na verdade eu não sei. Só estou chutando.

**Aioria:** E se o avião cair?

**Kanon:** Aí morre todo mundo.

**Aioria:** AAAAHHHH! NÓS VAMOS MORRER! EU NÃO QUERO IR!

Todo mundo olha para o escarcéu do pequeno leonino. Aioros tenta acalmar o irmão.

**Aioros:** Oria, fica quietinho, o avião não vai cair… CALA A BOCA, AIORIA!

**Aioria:** O.O Você gritou comigo! Buááááá!

**Shion:** Aioros e Aioria! Chega! Aioria, toma isso aqui. É remédio pra você não passar mal. E Aioros, tenha paciência com o seu irmãozinho!

Nisso, uma vozinha mecânica começa a falar um monte de coisas.

**Mu:** Mestre, o que ela disse? Não entendi nada!

**Shion:** Aperta o cinto que nós vamos decolar.

**Mu:** Ah tá. Aperta o cinto aí, galera! Nós vamos sair do chão!

O avião começa a se movimentar na pista.

**Afrodite:** Estou passando mal…

**Shura:** A gente ainda nem saiu do chão, pô! E não se atreva a vomitar em mim, seu sueco de la mierda!

**Afrodite:** Olha como fala comigo, seu espanhol grosseiro! E não adianta falar na sua língua porque eu entendo!

**Saga:** Vocês querem parar de brigar aí na frente! Olhem na janela, estamos subindo!

Todos os garotos olham nas janelas.

**Mu:** Quero fazer xixi!

**Shion:** O banheiro é pra lá.

**Mu:** Não vou sozinho!

**Shion:** Saga, me faz um favor? Leva o Mu no banheiro pra mim.

**Saga:** Ok, vem Mu.

Chegando lá, viram que os banheiros masculinos estavam ocupados.

**Mu:** E agora?

**Saga:** Agora a gente espera um pouco.

**Mu:** Mas eu to apertado!

**Saga:** Você quer expulsar alguém e usar o banheiro? Infelizmente não dá pra fazer isso, você vai ter que esperar.

**Mu:** Que raiva!

**Saga:** (pensando) A não ser que…

**Mu:** Que o quê?

**Saga:** Que você use o feminino.

**Mu:** Quê? Olha, se fosse o Afrodite até que dava pra disfarçar, mas eu?

**Saga:** Eu fico de vigia, vai!

Mu entra em um dos banheiros femininos e Saga fica na porta vigiando. Nisso, passa uma menina que olha para ele.

**Saga:** Oi.

**Menina:** Oi. O que está fazendo na porta do toalete feminino? Você não é uma menina.

**Saga:** Estou só… Esperando minha irmãzinha.

Nisso, Mu sai do banheiro.

**Mu:** Prontinho Saga, já estou aliviado. Vamos voltar pros nossos lugares antes que o Shion fique nervoso com a gente.

Ele volta pros lugares e a menina fala para Saga.

**Menina:** Nossa, mas sua irmãzinha parece um menino!

**Saga:** (vermelho) Er… Pois é, né… Tchau.

Volta pro lugar. Os garotos estavam curtindo a viagem nas alturas quando…

**Afrodite:** Estou passando mal…

**Shura:** Não vomite em mim! Vai no banheiro!

**Afrodite:** Acho que vou… (vomita em cima de Shura)

**Shura:** No! Otra vez no! Que nojo! Shion!

**Shion:** Que foi? (olha a situação) Éca! Shura, sai daí. Afrodite, vem cá.

Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, o pisciano vomita em cima de Shura de novo.

**Shura:** ARGH! Eu vou socar a cara dele!

**Shion:** Ninguém vai socar ninguém! Vem cá, Afrodite. Shura, vai lá falar com o Dohko.

Dohko estava lendo uma das revistas de bordo quando Shura chega todo sujo.

**Dohko:** Uau! Que gostosa!

**Shura:** Dohko! Preciso de roupas limpas! O que é isso que você está lendo?

**Dohko:** Nada não. (fecha rapidamente a revista e guarda) Éca! O que aconteceu?

**Shura:** O nojento do Afrodite vomitou duas vezes em cima de mim! Isso já tá virando mania dele!

**Dohko:** Peraí que eu vou pegar a roupa reserva.

Dohko fuça em umas malas, pega umas roupas e entrega para Shura.

**Dohko:** Tá aqui, pode trocar.

**Shura:** Ok.

O chinês não esperava o que o espanhol fosse fazer em seguida. O garoto simplesmente tirou a roupa no meio do avião, ficando só de cueca, e vestiu a roupa limpa.

**Shura:** Obrigado, Dohko!

E volta pro lugar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dohko guarda a roupa suja em uma sacolinha e guarda na mala. Nisso, para sua alegria e de Shion, uma voz avisa nos alto-falantes que estavam chegando ao seu destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente os garotos chegaram no Brasil. No próximo capítulo eles vão para o hotel e têm seu primeiro dia de praia em Guarapari. Mandem reviews! Valeu **Deni Chan**, **Gemini Kaoru**, **Heber Lima**, **naraku-potter**, **Enfermeira-chan** e **Pure-Petit Cat**!

Até a próxima!


	3. Primeiro dia de praia!

Aqui está o capítulo 3! O primeiro dia de praia dos pequenos! Não é muito longo, mas acho que dá pra um comecinho…

OBS: Eu não entendo nada sobre bagagens extraviadas, então… Bom, foi no chute.

XxxXxxXxxX

**3. Primeiro dia de praia!**

**Shion:** Até que enfim, estamos chegando! Como essa viagem demorou!

**Dohko:** Também, já faz um século que a gente não viaja… Literalmente.

Eles desembarcam no aeroporto de Vitória e, de lá, alugam uma van para Guarapari.

**Shaka:** Ah, nós vamos andar de van de novo!

**Kanon:** Prefere ir a pé?

**Saga:** Mano, não irrite o Shakinha…

**Shaka:** Isso mesmo, Saga, me defenda!

**Saga:** …senão a gente vai ter que agüentar ele reclamando e chorando nas nossas cabeças!

**Shaka:** (gota) ¬¬'

**Mu:** Chega pra lá, Deba!

**Aldebaran:** Mas eu quero ir na janela! To com saudades da minha terra!

**Mu:** Mas você já viu a praia muitas vezes, deixa eu aproveitar a vista também!

**Shura:** Ai, andem logo! Yo estoy torrando debaixo desse sol! Donde estan Dohko y Shion?

**Aioros:** Parece que tiveram algum problema com as bagagens. E meu irmão tá meio grogue por causa do Dramin.

**Aioria:** (grogue por causa do remédio) Dããã… Aioros? É você? (aponta pra uma árvore)

**Shura:** Meio? Ele tá parecendo o Dohko depois de uma festinha que teve no santuário e ele voltou pra casa de Libra andando em ziguezague!

**Miro:** Aí ele tava bebum que eu lembro! Ele tava cantando uma musica em chinês que eu não entendi a letra e, quando eu fui perguntar, ele disse que não era nada e que era pra eu esquecer aquilo.

**Máscara:** Provavelmente era alguma besteira.

**Miro:** Besteira?

**Máscara:** É, sabe quando eles dizem: "Quando você crescer eu te explico"?

**Miro:** Sei. E o que eles vão contar pra gente quando a gente crescer?

**Máscara:** Ah, sobre…

**Camus:** A gente te conta quando você crescer, Miro! Agora entra aí que eu quero ir do seu lado!

Eles estavam esperando na van já fazia um tempão. Enquanto isso…

**Shion:** Extraviadas? Como assim, extraviadas?

**Moço:** Me desculpe senhor, mas assim que encontrarmos suas malas, nós as enviaremos para você.

**Shion:** Mas como puderam perder 14 malas!

**Moço:** Er… Acho que foi erro de destino, meu senhor. Provavelmente, suas malas estão no Japão agora.

**Shion:** PUTZ! E quanto tempo leva pra trazer?

**Moço:** Mais ou menos uma semana.

Shion gritou alguns palavrões em outras línguas e levou um cutucão de Dohko.

**Dohko:** Olha, tem certeza de que não pode ser um tempo menor?

**Moço:** Mas estão no Japão! Isso se não tiverem ido pro Egito.

Dohko teve que segurar Shion antes que ele mandasse um **Stardust Revolution** em tudo à sua volta.

**Dohko:** (cochichando) Shion, depois a gente dá um jeitinho nosso nisso. (e voltando para o moço) Tudo bem, a gente espera. Vamos, Shion?

Shion chega na van parecendo que ia soltar fogo pela boca. Dohko senta no banco do motorista e, em pouco tempo, estão na estrada.

**Afrodite:** Será que dá pra ir mais devagar? O vento está arruinando meu cabelo!

**Camus:** Então fecha a janela, boçal!

**Aioria:** (dormindo no colo de Aioros) ROOONC

**Saga:** (olha a situação) O efeito ainda não passou?

**Aioros:** Não totalmente. É só esperar mais um tempinho que passa.

**Shaka:** AI! Afrodite, pára de empurrar o Camus! Ele tá jogando o Miro em cima de mim!

**Afrodite:** Ele quer abrir a janela! E esse vento de maresia detona o meu cabelo! Sem falar que foi ele mesmo quem me mandou fechar!

**Camus:** É que eu comecei a torrar aqui dentro! Ou abre a janela ou liga o ar-condicionado ou eu tenho uma insolação!

**Miro:** Lá vem você de novo com esse papo de "sol-na-ação"!

**Aldebaran:** Não é "sol-na-ação", seu "gonorante"! É insolação! É coisa de fresco!

**Camus:** Não é coisa de fresco, sua parede ambulante!

**Aldebaran:** Quer levar uns tabefes?

**Miro:** Ei, não vai amassar meu amigo!

**Camus:** Ow! Me tirem dessa conversa! E abre a janela, Afrodite!

Camus se precipitou em direção à janela, para abri-la, mas Afrodite se recusava a deixar que ele fizesse isso.

**Afrodite:** Liga o ar-condicionado!

**Shaka:** Não, senão a gente gripa! E os vírus vão ficar no ar!

**Saga:** Ai, ninguém merece, viu! Liga logo o ar-condicionado que tá um forno aqui! Eu to assando que nem frango em "televisão de cachorro"!

**Aioros:** Mas se bem que cara de frango você já tem! HUAHUAHUA!

**Kanon:** Ow! Não fala assim do meu irmão!

**Saga:** Pelo menos o meu irmão me defende.

**Kanon:** Porque nós somos idênticos e, se você chamar ele de feio, vai estar me xingando também!

**Saga:** (gota) ¬¬'

Nisso, Shion pára a van no acostamento.

**Shion:** Certo, faltam alguns minutinhos para chegarmos no hotel. Então por que vocês não ficam QUIETOS até a gente chegar, hein? Dohko, liga o ar e coloca uma musica pra distrair os moleques.

**Dohko:** (se vira no banco da frente) O que vocês querem escutar?

Dohko logo se arrepende da pergunta, pois todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo. Acabou que Shion desistiu da idéia de colocar som e eles ficaram sem música.

**Mu:** Já sei! Vamos cantar!

**Afrodite:** Como fizemos na roda-gigante do parque?

**Mu:** Isso! O que vai ser?

**Afrodite:** "Why do you have to go and make things so complicated…"

**Máscara:** Avril Lavigne? Never! "Metal is the law! The law is the Metal! Metal the law is! Meeeetaaaal!"

**Miro:** Massacration não! Vamos de Kiss! (canta sacudindo a cabeça) "I wanna Rock'N Roll all night! I wanna every day! I wanna Rock'N Roll all night!"

**Mu:** Por que não algo menos barulhento? "Hello, hello! Hola! We're in a place call Vertigo!"

**Shura:** Prefiro algo na minha própria língua: "Como quisiera poder vivi sin aire! Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción! Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua!"

**Camus:** Moi aussi!

**Shion:** Dohko, faça eles pararem, ou eu vou explodir!

**Dohko:** Ok. (virando para trás) OU VOCÊS CALAM AS MALDITAS BOCAS OU VOLTAM PARA O SANTUÁRIO NUM PISCAR DE OLHOS!

Todos ficam quietinhos. Não demorou muito e eles chagaram ao seu destino: o Hotel Meaípe.

**Camus:** Espero que tenha ar-condicionado nos quartos!

**Shaka:** Nem me fale em ar-condicionado.

**Miro:** Legal! Tem piscina!

**Aldebaran:** Miro, a praia é logo ali, pra quê você quer uma piscina?

**Miro:** Porque tem toboágua.

**Dohko:** Me esperem aqui que eu vou na recepção.

**Shion:** NÃO! Desta vez você fica! Eu vou lá.

Shion nem espera o cavaleiro de Libra responder e entra no hotel para resolver os assuntos de quartos. Depois de alguns minutos, ele volta com uma chave.

**Shion:** Aqui está a chave. Consegui um quarto conjugado bem grande na cobertura. Vamos, moleques!

**Dohko:** Vamos ficar amontoados num único quarto?

**Shion:** São 2, é conjugado. E você acha que eu ia deixar esses guris dormirem sozinhos?

Eles sobem até a cobertura e entram no quarto.

**Mu:** Uau! Temos vista da praia! Alguns quarteirões na frente, mas dá pra ver o mar!

**Camus:** Ai, que calor…

**Dohko:** Muito bem, já que estamos sem malas, vamos até a loja mais próxima pra comprar roupas de banho pra vocês.

Eles foram até um shoppingzinho do outro lado da rodovia que corta Meaípe. Pra atravessar foi um custo! Sorte que não era temporada então a estrada não estava muito cheia.

**Shion:** Muito bem, dêem as mãos e prestem atenção!

**Máscara:** Eu não quero o Afrodite pegando na minha mão!

**Shion:** Então troca de lugar.

**Saga:** Agora dá pra ir! Vamos!

Eles atravessaram, mas na hora que pisaram no outro passeio, cada guri foi numa direção.

**Shion:** Mas que…

**Dohko:** Relaxa, cara, estamos de férias. Deixa que eu chamo eles. ATENÇÃO, SEUS PIVETES! VENHAM AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

**Shura:** E se a gente não for?

**Dohko:** FICAM SEM SOBREMESA PRO RESTO DA VIDA!

Num minuto estavam todos juntos de novo.

**Dohko:** Viu? É só usar psicologia.

**Shion:** Psicologia… Sei… Venham cá pra escolher as sungas!

Eles entram na loja de roupas de banho e cada um vai olhar num canto. Shion e Dohko também davam uma olhada em algumas para eles mesmos quando Afrodite cutuca.

**Shion:** Que foi? O QUE É ISTO!

**Afrodite:** Ah, eu achei tão bonitinho… Compra pra mim?

**Shion:** NUNCA! Vai escolher uma sunga, moleque!

**Dohko:** (depois que Dite sai cabisbaixo) O que ele queria que você comprasse?

**Shion:** Um maiô com rosas desenhadas.

**Dohko:** HUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Shion:** ¬¬ Ô Dohko, colabora!

A fila em frente aos provadores estava imensa. Alguns ainda estavam indecisos, outros já tinham escolhido.

**Mu:** Vou ficar com essa verde.

**Aldebaran:** Eu quero essa outra verde, mais escura.

**Saga e Kanon:** Eu quero azul-marinho!

**Saga:** Ei, eu falei primeiro!

**Kanon:** Não, fui eu quem falei!

Os dois seguram a sunga azul-marinho e ficam puxando um de cada lado.

**Saga:** Solta!

**Kanon:** Solta você!

**Saga:** Peguei primeiro!

**Kanon:** Mentiroso!

**Saga:** Eu tenho preferência porque sou mais velho!

**Kanon:** Mentiroso de novo!

**Saga:** (pára um pouco) Desta vez é verdade, eu sou 5 minutos mais velho!

**Kanon:** (pára um pouco também) É… Desta vez você tem razão… Mas isso é abuso de poder! (e volta a puxar e seu gêmeo faz o mesmo)

**Dohko:** Ei, parem com isso! Saga, Kanon, parem já! Kanon, você não prefere esta cinza? Também é bonita.

**Kanon:** Boa idéia! Obrigado, Dohko! Fico com a cinza!

**Saga:** Ah, mas agora eu também gostei da cinza!

**Dohko:** CHEGA! Saga, você fica com a azul-marinho e Kanon, você fica com a cinza!

**Saga e Kanon:** Ok!

**Máscara:** A minha é preta e ponto final!

**Aioria:** A minha é laranja!

**Shaka:** Peguei uma azul-clara!

**Miro:** Vou de azulão!

**Aioros:** Peguei uma laranja, que nem meu maninho!

**Shura:** A minha é vermelha!

**Camus:** A minha é verde!

**Afrodite:** Eu quero essa rosa!

Todos olham.

**Afrodite:** Que foi? Eu gosto de rosa!

Shion e Dohko pegaram duas pretas e eles voltaram para o hotel. Todos os guris queriam trocar de roupa ao mesmo tempo e depois estavam todos pelados correndo pelo apartamento.

**Shion:** Pelamordedeus, coloquem as sungas e vamos logo pra praia!

**Dohko:** Olha a sobremesa…

Dohko disse as palavras mágicas. Em pouco tempo, estavam todos prontinhos para a praia. Estavam quase saindo quando Shion lembrou de uma coisa.

**Shion:** O protetor solar! Voltem todos aqui!

Todos voltaram e fizeram fila pra passar protetor.

**Shion:** Vamos ver… Dohko, me ajuda aqui! Primeiro os de fator 100. Pode vir, Mu!

Mu foi se lambuzar, seguido de Shaka e Afrodite. Depois foram os de fator 80: Camus, Saga, Kanon e Shura. Por último os de fator 60: Miro, Aioria, Aioros, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran. Depois de lambuzados, seguiram para a praia. Foram para a praia de Meaípe, que era a mais próxima e dava pra ir a pé. Chegando lá, todos correram para o mar, mas…

**Miro:** Mar, aqui vou eu! Uhuuu! AAAHHH! TÁ FUNDO!

**Dohko:** Miro, volta aqui! Não vão muito longe, essa praia é funda!

Ficam todos brincando na praia até o entardecer. Depois, voltaram para o hotel (molhados, salgados e sujos de areia), tomaram banho (fila quilométrica para o banho), foram jantar (guerra de comida!) e subiram para o quarto para dormir (depois de um básico campeonato de arrotos). O dia seguinte seria um dia cheio.

XxxXxxXxxX

Espero que tenham gostado… Deixem reviews! A praia de Meaípe é daquelas que você dá uns passos pra frente e já tá fundo, mas é calminha, dá pras crianças nadarem. Não pretendo demorar com o capítulo 4, mas tenho ainda 2 fics pra escrever: outra de Saint Seiya e a minha primeira de Full Metal Alchemist (terminei de ver outro dia e fiquei mó empolgada).

Valeu **Deni Chan**, **Pure-Petit Cat**, **Mila Scorpion**, **Gemini Kaoru**, **naraku-potter**, **Bela Patty**, **Daji-Chan**, **Aquarius Kitsune** e **Hamiko Hikaru**!

Até a próxima!


	4. A Praia de Peracanga

Para os fãs da série Douradinhos, aqui está o capítulo 4! Espero que gostem…

XxXxXxX

**4. A Praia de Peracanga**

Dohko dormia tranqüilamente e sonhava que estava diante da bela cachoeira de Rozan, sem nenhuma preocupação.

**Dohko:** (no sonho) Ah, que vida boa…

De repente, várias mãos surgem do nada e começam a sacudi-lo.

**Dohko:** Socorro! Me larguem!

Ele vê a imagem de Shion.

**Shion:** Dohko! Dohko, a corda!

**Dohko:** Corda? Mas que corda? Do que você está falando, Shion, me ajuda aqui!

Nisso, aparece uma corda do nada e ele segura.

**Dohko:** Já segurei, Shion!

Nisso, a imagem de Shion dá uma gargalhada e ele acorda. Ele estava deitado na cama do hotel com todos os douradinhos em volta dele, sacudindo-o, e Shion parado em pé dando gargalhadas.

**Aioros:** Putz, finalmente você acordou! Tá pior que o Aioria pra levantar!

**Aioria:** Eu não faço tanta hora!

**Dohko:** (esfregando os olhos) O que aconteceu? Shion, por que você está rindo?

**Shion:** Depois eu te falo… (continua rindo)

**Mu:** Anda, Dohko, você tem que ajudar o Mestre Shion a passar protetor solar na gente!

**Shion:** Muito bem… hehehe… Agora que o Dohko já acordou, façam fila para passar o protetor!

Depois de todo lambuzados, descem para o café da manhã. Enquanto os garotinhos fazem seus pratos e comem, Dohko puxa o Grande Mestre num canto.

**Dohko:** Certo, do que você estava rindo na hora que eu acordei?

**Shion:** Seguinte, eu pedi pros guris te acordarem, mas, mesmo com eles te sacudindo, você não acordou. Aí, eu comecei a falar no seu ouvido: "Dohko, acorda!". Foi aí que você disse: "Já segurei Shion!", e eu comecei a imaginar com o que você estava sonhando… (começa a rir de novo)

**Dohko:** Eu… Eu pensei que você tava dizendo "a corda"! Eu não tava sonhando besteira!

**Shion:** (se acabando de rir) Certo, certo… Agora deixa eu tomar meu café, vai… E nem pense em segurar nada meu! HUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Dohko:** (com fumacinha na cabeça) Ah, vai tomar… banho! (não completou a frase como queria porque Miro passava por ali)

Na mesa, os garotos conversavam.

**Saga:** E então, quem vai levar caldo hoje? Acho que o primeiro vai ser…

**Kanon:** Posso te ajudar a dar os caldos?

**Saga:** …o meu adorado mano Kanon.

**Kanon:** Ora, seu…

**Aioros:** Saga, não faça isso…

**Kanon:** Tá vendo? O Aioros me defende!

**Aioros:** Pode pegar mal pro seu lado.

**Kanon:** ARGH! Eu vou matar vocês dois! (levanta, pega o pratinho e vai sentar longe do irmão)

**Shaka:** To doido pra ir pra praia, nadar, brincar na areia…

**Mu:** Areia gruda no pé, eu não gosto.

**Shaka:** Mas é só lavar depois… Onde nós vamos hoje?

**Camus:** Acho que vamos para a praia de Peracanga. De acordo com esse livrinho aqui que eu peguei na recepção, essa é a praia do meio da Enseada Azul e é muito apreciada pelos turistas.

**Shaka:** Por quê?

**Camus:** Eu sei lá, pergunte aos turistas! Eu espero que a água seja gelada! Estou morrendo de calor!

**Shura:** Callate, Camus! Você está ficando mais fresco que o Afrodite!

**Afrodite:** Ei, eu não sou fresco!

**Shura:** Ah, não, não é… Não fui eu quem gastou 100 euros em produtos de beleza!

**Afrodite:** Eu tenho que cuidar da minha beleza! Se você não tem, não é problema meu!

**Shura:** O QUÊ? Pois fique sabendo que eu sou muito mais bonito que você, seu… Seu… Monstro! Você é horroroso, ridículo e parece uma menininha!

Todos param e olham para Shura e Afrodite. O pisciano olha para o espanhol com os olhos brilhando de fúria. O pequeno cavaleiro de Capricórnio encara o sueco com um ar de superioridade.

**Máscara:** (cochicha para Aldebaran) Oba, vai ter briga!

**Aldebaran:** Legal! Você vai torcer pra quem?

**Máscara:** Sei lá, pro que tiver ganhando.

Nisso, Afrodite se levanta. Todos pensam que ele ia dar uma surra em Shura, mas ele senta no chão e começa a chorar, berrando e batendo as mãos e os pés no chão. Uma típica birra. Shion e Dohko chegam correndo.

**Shion:** O que está acontecendo aqui?

Todas as pessoas no refeitório olhavam para eles.

**Dohko:** Afrodite, o que houve?

**Afrodite:** (soluçando) O… O Shura! Ele é mal! Ele me chamou de monstro e me bateu só porque ele tem inveja de mim porque eu sou mais lindo que ele!

**Dohko:** Shura, você fez isso?

**Shura:** É mentira dele! Eu só xinguei ele, mas não bati, apesar de estar morrendo de vontade!

**Afrodite:** Você está me chamando de mentiroso?

**Shura:** ESTOU!

Afrodite recomeça a birra.

**Máscara:** Que droga, eu achei eu ia ter briga!

**Shion:** Quieto, Máscara da Morte! Afrodite, pare de fazer birra!

**Afrodite:** Não estou fazendo birra! BUÁÁÁÁ!

**Shion:** Saco! Vou ter que usar a psicologia do Dohko… Hã, Afrodite, se você parar de chorar, eu te dou um… Um sorvete!

**Afrodite:** (pára imediatamente) Sério? Quero um sorvete!

**Shion:** Te dou lá na praia. Vocês já acabaram o café?

**Douradinhos:** SIM!

**Aldebaran:** Peraí que eu to terminando!

**Miro:** Você tava terminando meia hora atrás!

**Aldebaran:** É que eu resolvi repetir, tá tão gostoso…

**Miro:** Tá, então acaba logo pra gente ir pra praia!

Depois de finalizarem o café, os garotos saem do hotel e vão para a van.

**Shion:** Ei, o que estão fazendo aí?

**Shura:** Esperando pra ir pra praia!

**Dohko:** E quem disse que nós vamos de carro?

**Aioria:** Vamos a pé? Legal! Caminhada!

**Camus:** Mas… Mas assim eu vou ter uma…

**Miro:** Insolação, eu já sei! Aprendi como se fala. Deixa de ser fresco! É rapidinho!

**Aioros:** É, é só a gente seguir a estrada. Vam'bora?

**Saga:** Vamos logo que eu to morrendo de vontade de cair na água e pegar umas ondas.

**Kanon:** vai pegar onda com o quê, maninho, se você não tem prancha?

**Saga:** Eu posso usar você.

**Kanon:** Isso se eu não usar você primeiro!

**Aldebaran:** Ah, nada como uma caminhada depois do café… Nesse sol da manhã…

**Camus:** Não me fala em sol! Já to morrendo de calor!

**Dohko:** Camus, faz o seguinte: leva o guarda-sol.

**Camus:** Eu já to quase tendo uma insolação (Miro revira o olho, impaciente) e você me dá um trambolho pra carregar!

**Dohko:** Experimenta levar aberto.

E lá se vão eles pela estrada. Debaixo do guarda-sol aberto estavam Camus e Afrodite. Depois de 15 minutos de caminhada…

**Afrodite:** Ah! Eu to morrendo! Preciso de água!

**Camus:** Acho que vou ter uma insolação…

**Miro:** Ah, calem as bocas, vocês dois! Estamos quase chegando, olha! Ali já é a praia! E parem de reclamar só por um minuto senão eu…

**Camus:** Você o quê? O que você vai fazer? Limpar seu nariz em nós?

**Miro:** Não, mas posso fazer coisa pior…

**Afrodite:** Ah, se manca, pentelho!

Os dois andam mais pra frente e Miro fica só pensando numa idéia…

**Miro:** Eles não perdem por esperar…

**Aioria:** quem?

**Miro:** O Camus e o Afrodite! Eles não param de reclamar de tudo! Me ajuda a dar uma lição neles?

**Aioria:** Ajudo, desde que não sobre pra mim depois.

**Miro:** Ninguém vai saber que foi a gente! Vem cá, deixa eu te contar minha idéia…

Os dois vão cochichando o caminho inteiro. Depois de mais 5 minutos, eles finalmente chegam à praia de Peracanga. A praia do meio da Enseada Azul, um lugar excelente para ficar, se você não gosta de muita agitação e quer mais um descanso ou ficar com a família, o que era o caso de Dohko, Shion e as 12 crianças. As ondas não são muito grandes, depende da maré, mas dá pra levar uma prancha de bodyboarding e pegar umas. Eles param do lado esquerdo de umas pedras de ficam no meio da praia.

**Afrodite:** (suspiro) Ah, o mar é tão lindo! A imensidão azul!

**Shaka:** Com será que é lá na frente?

**Afrodite:** Não sei… Imenso e azul?

**Shaka:** É, acho que sim.

**Shion:** Certo, Camus, devolva o guarda-sol. Podem brincar à vontade, mas não sumam da minha vista, entenderam?

Dohko pegou o guarda-sol, fincou na areia e abriu. Esticou três cangas embaixo, duas cadeiras de praia e sentou em uma delas, só de sunga e com óculos escuros.

**Dohko:** Ah, isso é que é vida…

Shion senta na outra cadeira e os guris vão para o mar.

**Aioria:** Brrr… Que água gelada!

**Camus:** Eu achei uma delícia! (mergulha)

**Miro:** Olha, eu sei nadar cachorrinho!

**Kanon:** Miro, deixa de ser retardado, todo mundo sabe nadar cachorrinho!

**Aioria:** Eu não sei, nunca tive aulas de natação com um cachorro!

**Aioros:** (dá um pedala no irmão) Aioria, nadar cachorrinho é nadar assim, ó. (sai nadando com a cabeça fora d'água, batendo as pernas e os braços)

**Aioria:** Ah, então eu sei, sim. (sai nadando também)

**Shaka:** AAAHHH! Tem alguma coisa pegando no meu pé!

**Aldebaran:** (levanta da água) BU!

**Shaka:** AAAAAHHHHH!

**Mu:** Shaka, deixa de ser escandaloso! É só o Deba mergulhando!

**Aldebaran:** sabia que ia dar um susto em um de vocês, só não sabia quem era.

**Máscara:** Você não viu a peruca loira debaixo d'água não? Dá pra saber quem é quem só pelo cabelo!

**Aldebaran:** E os gêmeos?

**Máscara:** Aí tem é que olhar a cor da sunga. Um tem a azul, outro tem a cinza, eu só não sei qual é qual.

**Saga:** A azul é minha! Ué, Afrodite, você ainda não mergulhou?

**Afrodite:** Ai, sabe como é… Essa água salgada não vai fazer bem pro meu cabelo…

**Máscara:** Ê frescura… Depois você lava!

**Shura:** O Mask tem razão. Mergulha!

**Afrodite:** Nem…

**Camus:** Mergulha ou o sol vai ficar batendo na sua cabeça, vai queimar o seu "caminho de rato" e depois vai começar a descascar e vai ficar parecendo que você tem caspa!

O pisciano mergulhou assim que Camus terminou de falar. Ficaram brincando na água até Dohko chamar para comer.

**Dohko:** Já é meio-dia, hora de comer. O Shion foi catar um quiosque não muito caro pra gente levar vocês, ok?

**Shura:** Dá milho verde? Prometo que como tudo no almoço!

**Dohko:** Tá bom, se eu não der você vai chiar na minha cabeça até eu morrer, então…

Dohko olha em volta, procurando um carrinho de milho verde. Acha um e acena para a moça, que vai até eles.

**Moça:** Pois não?

**Dohko:** quanto é o milho?

**Moça:** R$ 1,50

**Dohko:** Putz! Me vê um, por favor.

**Miro:** Ei, eu também quero!

**Mu:** Eu também!

**Aldebaran:** Eu quero milho!

**Aioria:** Eu quero!

**Aioros:** Idem!

**Camus:** Moi aussi!

**Shaka:** Um pra mim!

**Afrodite:** E outro pra mim!

**Saga e Kanon:** Também queremos!

**Máscara:** Não esqueça de mim!

**Dohko:** Ok, milho para todos! E um mingau de milho pra mim. Quanto fica?

**Moça:** Deixa eu ver… R$ 19,50.

**Dohko:** Putz! Assim eu vou à falência! Tá aqui o dinheiro. (dá uma nota de R$ 20,00)

**Moça:** Ops, eu não tenho moeda de 50 centavos… Pode ser trocadinho?

**Dohko:** Pode…

**Moça:** Então tá aqui o seu troco. (dá 10 moedas de 5 centavos pra ele) 'Brigada!

Depois de um minuto, Shion volta. Todos os garotos estão comendo seus milhos e Dohko com um mingau de milho na mão com uma colherzinha e, na outra mão, um monte de moedinhas.

**Shion:** Dohko, você deu comida pra eles antes do almoço! Eu te mato! Assim eles não vão comer nada! O que é isso?

**Dohko:** Mingau de milho.

**Shion:** Puxa, valeu cara. Não precisava… (pega o potinho)

**Dohko:** (conta até 1000 mentalmente pra não explodir em cima do Grande Mestre e pega o potinho de volta) Isso é meu! EU paguei R$ 1,50 por ele, você não!

**Shion:** Tá bom, seu fominha, depois EU compro um pra MIM! Achei um quiosque em cima daquela pedra, lá no fim da praia. Até a gente chegar lá, os guris já estão com fome de novo. Vamos?

E lá vão Shion e Dohko com 12 guris caminhando pela praia, Camus e Afrodite de novo carregando o guarda-sol aberto, até a ponta da praia, onde devem subir na pedra para chegar ao quiosque e, finalmente, almoçar.

XxXxXxX

Bem, não demorei tanto, né? Essa praia de Peracanga é onde eu fico em Guarapari e o tal quiosque é onde eu vou com a minha família comer um peroá com batatinhas fritas. As carrocinhas de milho-verde ficam rodando pela praia e, pelo menos da última vez que eu fui, o preço era R$ 1,50.

Mandem reviews!

Valeu **Pure-Petit Cat**, **Mila Scorpion**, **Gemini Kaoru**, **anatanotenshi**, **Bela Patty** e **Harumi Chan**!

Até o próximo capítulo! Vou tentar não demorar, mas não vai ser fácil, porque eu vou começar a trabalhar…


	5. Fim de Tarde na Praia

Desculpem a demora, mas aqui está! O capítulo 5 da aventura dos fofuchos na praia! Espero que curtam…

**5. Fim de Tarde na Praia.**

No quiosque, cada um quis um peroá e batatas fritas. Pediram 6 porções, uma para cada dupla. Juntaram 6 mesas: os garotos sentaram aos lados e Dohko e Shion nas pontas. Depois, cada um quis um refrigerante pra acompanhar a refeição. O Grande Mestre e o Cavaleiro de Libra pegaram duas cervejas. Depois de uma pequena zona, todos comeram e quiseram voltar pra praia.

**Shion:** Agora não, vocês acabaram de comer! Esperem uma hora antes de entrar na água! Enquanto isso, vou pagar aqui. Quanto ficou?

**Moço:** R$ 240,00.

**Shion e Dohko:** O QUÊ?

**Moço:** É, aqui: 14 peroás, R$ 12,00; 6 porções de fritas, R$ 7,00; 12 refris, R$ 2,00 e 2 cervejas, R$ 3,00. É só fazer a conta aqui na calculadora que dá certinho.

**Shion:** Ai que droga, eu só tenho R$ 20,00 comigo… Já sei! Dohko, dá uma olhada nos guris que eu já volto!

**Dohko:** E por que EU tenho que ficar olhando os guris?

**Shion:** (cochicha) Porque você não teletransporta, boçal!

Shion diz que vai dar uma corrida no banco 24 horas e vaza dali, deixando o chinês com as crianças.

**Dohko:** Certo, não quero ver ninguém na água até passar uma hora!

**Afrodite:** Então dá sorvete?

**Dohko:** Quê?

**Afrodite:** Sorvete! Você disse que ia me dar sorvete se eu parasse de chorar!

**Dohko:** Ah, lembro… Mas que coisa… Venham comigo, vamos tomar sorvete!

**Douradinhos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Dohko sai e os douradinhos vão todos atrás. Foi só ele sair que Shion volta.

**Shion:** Pronto, moço, tá aqui o dinheiro. R$ 240,00. Já podemos ir, Dohko. Dohko? Mas que merda, onde aquele viado se meteu agora? Vou matar ele assim que ver aquela cara estranha na minha frente!

Shion sai atrás de Dohko, que já estava lá na frente com a galerinha. Eles viram um carrinho de sorvetes e correram pra cima do dito cujo. O pobre vendedor até se assustou com a quantidade de crianças indo pra cima dele, mas logo depois, cada um estava escolhendo seu sorvete.

**Afrodite:** Fui eu quem pedi, então eu escolho primeiro! Eu vou querer… Esse aqui! De morango!

**Camus:** Eu também quero esse! Só que de chocolate. Parece que todos querem o mesmo…

**Miro:** É, só que eu também quero de chocolate, igual ao meu amigão aqui!

**Shura:** Eu quero desse de caipirinha!

**Dohko:** Que caipirinha o que, moleque! Pega de chocolate mesmo!

**Shura:** Tá bom, vai de chocolate…

Todos pegam o mesmo sorvete, em sabores entre morango e chocolate. Quando Dohko vai olhar qual eles pegaram…

**Vendedor:** Ficou em R$ 54,00

**Dohko:** O QUÊ? O.O

**Vendedor:** É. 12 Sem Parar, que custam R$ 4,50 cada.

**Dohko:** Pqp, assim eu vou à falência! Tá aqui a grana e some antes que eles resolvam repetir!

O carinha se manda e os garotos sentam na areia pra comer os sorvetes. Nisso chega Shion.

**Shion:** Dohko! Onde você tava? Você some sem me falar nada!

**Dohko:** Os garotos pediram sorvete, eu tive que comprar pra eles!

**Shion:** Por que você não levou eles na sorveteria ali em cima?

**Dohko:** Quê?

**Shion:** Ora, lá é mais barato! Esse aí que eles tão comendo é R$ 3,00!

**Dohko:** (xinga vários palavrões em voz muito baixa)

**Shion:** Quê?

**Dohko:** …jo.

**Shion:** Ah, vá… Tá na hora de repor o protetor dos guris. Criançada! Venham passar protetor!

**Aioria:** Er… Será que eu poderia ajudar?

**Shion:** Tá, melhor assim…

Aioria vai até Camus, que estava deitado de costas ao lado de Afrodite.

**Aioria:** Posso passar protetor solar em vocês?

**Afrodite:** Desde que você saiba passar…

**Camus:** Ah, por mim tudo bem.

**Miro:** Deixa que eu passo em você, Camus…

**Camus:** Tá, só não faz lambança.

Os garotos, após ficarem lambuzados de protetor mais uma vez, vão fazer coisas como castelinhos de areia ou guerra de areia molhada.

**Shaka:** Ei, Mu, olha! Eu fiz o Taj-Mahal de areia!

**Mu:** Pra mim tá parecendo um monte de areia.

**Shaka:** Usa a imaginação, seu tosco!

**Mu:** Ah, tá. Peraí que eu quero brincar também. (senta do lado do indiano) Vou fazer… A Torre Eiffel!

**Camus:** (que tava deitado, levanta a cabeça) Epa! O que você vai fazer?

**Mu:** A Torre Eiffel de areia!

**Camus:** Olha lá o que você vai fazer, hein! Eu to de olho! (com os dedos indicador e do meio, aponta para os próprios olhos e depois para Mu)

Máscara da Morte passa correndo e chuta as "esculturas" de Mu e Shaka.

**Mu e Shaka:** NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

**Shaka:** Você acaba de destruir o Taj-Mahal!

**Mu:** E a Torre Eiffel!

**Camus:** O quê? Quem destruiu minha torre?

**Máscara:** (pára sem entender nada) O quê?

Nisso, Shura chega correndo e dá uma voadora em Máscara da Morte.

**Máscara:** GAH!

**Shura:** Te peguei, su italiano hijo de…

**Mu:** (joga areia na boca de Shura antes que ele complete a frase) Olha a boca suja! Vou contar pro Shion!

**Shura:** (cuspindo) Iéca! Seu porco, no haces más esto! Yo estaba querendo pegar esto italiano podre porque el me deu um caldo!

**Camus:** O Mask te deu um caldo? (levanta e aperta a mão de Máscara da Morte)

**Shura:** Francesinho nojento… (chuta areia em Camus)

**Camus:** EEEEEIIIIIII! Seu nojento, espanhol porco! Agora vou ter que entrar na água…

**Aioros:** Não pode! Você não ouviu o Dohko falando que a gente não podia entrar na água por uma hora?

**Saga:** Já passou uma hora e meia, pode entrar! Acho que eu também vou.

**Kanon:** Eu também, olha que ondas legais! Pena que a gente não tem uma prancha…

Todo mundo vai pra água de novo. Estavam brincando de jogar água uns nos outros, mergulhando, nadando cachorrinho, quando de repente…

**Afrodite:** AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Aldebaran:** Que foi, o que aconteceu?

**Afrodite:** UM BICHO! TEM UM BICHO NO MEU PÉ!

**Saga:** (mergulha e volta com alguma coisa na mão) Afrodite, isso é só uma alga!

**Afrodite:** Tava no meu pé…

**Kanon:** (pega a alga e joga no pisciano) Olha o bicho, Dite!

**Máscara:** (pega uma alga também e joga) É, olha o bicho!

**Shura:** (joga uma alga também) Cuidado, Dite, a alga vai te comer!

**Aioros:** Querem parar? Vocês estão chateando ele!

**Aioria:** Como se ele não chateasse a gente!

**Afrodite:** PAREM DE ME JOGAR ESSAS COISAS!

**Saga:** Se não pararem agora, eu vou chamar o Dohko!

Eles param, mas continuam rindo do caso da alga. Essas algas são as chamadas "alfaces-do-mar". Umas verdinhas que fica boiando ou no fundo, mas enchem o saco. Quando já estava quase na hora do sol se por…

**Shion:** Crianças, saiam da água! Vamos embora!

**Mu:** Deixa a gente ficar mais!

**Shion:** Nada disso, vocês ainda têm que tomar banho e jantar pra irem dormir!

**Kanon:** Ah, mas a gente tá de férias!

**Afrodite:** Deixa a gente ver o pôr-do-sol na praia!

**Dohko:** Tá, mas aí nos vamos pra casa, entenderam?

Os garotos se sentam na areia para observar o sol se por.

**Miro:** Para onde o sol vai agora?

**Shaka:** Não sei. Parece que ele afunda no mar.

**Miro:** Mas aí ele apaga!

**Camus:** Deixem de ser bestas, o sol agora vai pro outro lado do mundo! Agora lá é dia!

**Aioria:** (cutuca o irmão) Me leva pro outro lado do mundo!

**Aioros:** Por quê?

**Aioria:** Porque eu não quero dormir e agora lá é dia!

**Aioros:** (dá um pedala no irmão) Fica quietinho, fica, Oria.

**Afrodite:** É tão lindo…

**Máscara:** O céu fica com cor de sangue…

**Afrodite:** Nossa, seu grosseiro! Precisa fazer esses comentários inúteis?

**Máscara:** Afrodite, tem um bicho no seu cabelo.

**Afrodite:** AAAHHH! (põe a mão na cabeça e tira uma alga)

**Shura, Máscara, Kanon e Aioria:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Afrodite:** Quem pôs essa alga na minha cabeça?

**Máscara:** Foi o Shura.

**Shura:** E usted nem reparou!

**Shion:** Pronto, o sol se foi, agora vamos andando antes que escureça por completo.

**Mu:** Mas agora estamos cheios de areia! Temos que nos lavar!

Os garotos entram no mar de novo e depois todos sobem a escadinha da praia e vão andando pela orla até a praia da Bacutia (a praia do lado). De lá, viram para a estrada e seguem para Meaípe. No meio do caminho…

**Mu:** Mestre, to com frio…

**Shion:** Toma a minha canga. Se enrola nela e… NÃO SE ATREVA A LIMPAR O NARIZ AÍ!

**Mu:** (com carinha de santo.) Tá bom.

**Miro:** Brrr… Também to morrendo de frio…

**Camus:** Depois falam que eu sou fresco. Me xingam e depois ficam aí reclamando de um ventinho à toa. Sintam o vento, gente, é tão gostoso e refrescante!

**Aldebaran:** Camus.

**Camus:** Que foi?

**Aldebaran:** Cala a boca!

**Camus:** Hunf… ¬¬

**Aioria:** Brrr… A-a-aioros… Eu to-to c-c-congelando…

**Aioros:** Não exagera, mano. Toma a outra canga. Enrola aí.

Depois, todos chegam ao hotel e correm para o banho quentinho. Pelo menos era o que eles esperavam, pois ainda havia a fila. Aioria passou quase voando pela recepção, mal esperou Dohko abrir a porta e voou para dentro do banheiro, deixando para trás os colegas com expressões indignadas. Para não demorar muito, os garotos foram tomar banho em duplas e Aioria deixou seu irmão entrar junto com ele. Na fila estavam Shaka com Mu, Saga com Kanon, Máscara da Morte com Shura, Aldebaran com Miro e Camus com Afrodite.

**Miro:** Eu quero ir com o Camus!

**Aldebaran:** Mas eu não quero ir com o Afrodite, então você vai comigo.

Mas ficou uma confusão…

**Shaka:** Mu, você já ficou tempo demais debaixo do chuveiro, agora é a minha vez!

**Mu:** Você é quem ficou demais, eu acabei de entrar debaixo da água!

**Saga:** Chega pra lá, Kanon!

**Kanon:** Chega pra lá você! Você tá jogando xampu em mim!

**Saga:** Se me dá licença, eu tenho que lavar o meu cabelo!

**Kanon:** E eu não tenho que lavar o meu! Ah, sai daí!

**Shura:** Mask, pára de me jogar xampu!

**Máscara:** (assobiando e lavando os cabelos)

**Shura:** Ainda bem que você não tem um cabelão, senão eu ia comer xampu… AAAAHHHH! FOI NOS MEUS OJOS! Italiano de la mierda!

**Máscara:** Ops, foi mal… Toma a toalha… Ops…

**Shura:** (com olhos fechados) Que foi agora?

**Máscara:** A toalha caiu no box.

**Shura:** (dá um pedala em Mask) Então me passa outra!

**Miro:** Deba, deixa eu ficar debaixo do chuveiro! Eu to congelando!

**Aldebaran:** Peraí que eu to tirando o xampu. Pronto, entra aí.

**Miro:** Valeu! Já que você é maior que eu, me ajuda aqui com meu cabelo?

**Aldebaran:** Credo! Seu cabelo é cheio de nós!

**Miro:** E pra quê serve o condicionador?

**Aldebaran:** Sei lá, eu não uso…

**Camus:** Afrodite, tira a mão dessa torneira! Você tá querendo me escaldar?

**Afrodite:** Ah, Camus, mas eu to com frio! Só você que gosta de água gelada! Deixa eu tomar um pouco de água quentinha. Me passa esse xampu da Moranguinho.

**Camus:** Xampu da Moranguinho?

**Afrodite:** É! Xampu 2 em 1! Olha que bonitinho!

**Camus:** Dã… É por isso que você tem um cheiro forte de morango? Dai-me paciência… peraí, o que isso nas suas costas?

**Afrodite:** O que tem nas minhas costas?

**Camus:** Tá desenhado um peixinho! HUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Afrodite:** E nas suas tá desenhado um aquário!

**Camus:** (pára de rir subitamente)

(os dois se olham)

**Afrodite e Camus:** AIORIA E MIRO!

Depois, se enxugando e secando os cabelos…

**Mu:** Mestre…

**Shion:** (secando os cabelos de Mu) Diga, Mu.

**Mu:** Você vai tomar banho junto com o Dohko?

**Shion:** O QUÊ? O.O Não, nós tomamos banho separados.

**Mu:** Por quê?

**Shion:** Um dia você vai entender…

**Dohko:** (saindo nervoso do banheiro) Ei, quem usou minha toalha?

**Shura:** Yo!

**Dohko:** E posso saber por quê?

**Shura:** Porque el italiano de la mierda jogou a minha no box.

**Máscara:** E a sua era a mais próxima, então foi.

Depois de todo mundo sequinho, foram jantar.

**Shaka:** Por que a gente não sai pra jantar?

**Shion:** Calma que hoje é só o primeiro dia. Amanhã nós vamos na cidade e vocês almoçam a jantam fora, ok?

**Douradinhos:** OK!

**Máscara:** Posso fazer uma tatuagem?

**Shion:** Pode, pode… Agora vai jantar, vai…

Depois do jantar, todos vão dormir. Depois, é lógico que uma guerra de travesseiros e o Grande Mestre e o cavaleiro de Libra loucos tentando fazê-los parar. E ainda tinham que separar a briga entre Afrodite, Camus, Aioria e Miro, por causa dos desenhos feitos com protetor solar. Finalmente eles se cansaram e dormiram, para a alegria dos dois mais velhos. O dia seguinte seria um longo dia.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Pode parecer caro, mas os preços que aparecem nessa fic são reais! Bem, pelo menos era assim quando eu fui pra Guarapari em dezembro/janeiro…

Próximo capítulo sem previsões por causa do meu estágio no banco das 14:00 às 18:00 inclusive no mês de julho. Oh, raios!

Valeu **Hamiko0**, **Mila Scorpion**, **Gemini Kaoru**, **Enfermeira-chan**, **Harumi Chan**, **Pure-Petit Cat**, **Bela Patty**, **Dark.ookami** e **Amaruka**! DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
